


Back scratches

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Sometimes your partner knows the right way to make you feel better, King Lenard has always been an sucker for an good back scratch.Red/king Lenaord fluff





	Back scratches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/gifts).

> A/N After reading ShiTiger stories on Red and Lenaord I thought the pairing was the most adorable thing ever, this is one of many stories I wanna write on these two. Including how they got together. But heres an cute oneshot.
> 
> Dedicating my first to ShiTiger.

"Will you quit moving!". 

Red's voice was muffled as he laid on his side his irritation going to almost level 10 as he and his mate King Leonard shared his nest, the Pig kept moving around making it nearly impossible to get any sleep.

"Well sorry". Lenaord grumbled. "I am not used to sleeping in an birds nest not that it's an bad thing". The pig stated quickly not wanting to anger the bird. "Its just not so comfortable for an pig, and my back is itching somthing fierce".

"I can't do much about my nest, this is how we all have them. As for the itch". The bird gestured to him. "C'mere".

Leonard forced himself up the best he could pathetically scooting over to the cardinal before flopping his head on Red's chest, rolling his eyes Red started to scratch the kings back.

"Mmm that feels so good". Lenaord breathed pushing further into the touch his eyes fluttering. "Scratch my whole back please, its been itching all day".

Grinning Red scratched the entire back chuckling quietly as the pig let out grunts and groans, his hand reached up gently scratching behind his psrtners ears.

"Right there, that's the spot". Lenaord pressed further into the touch eyes fluttering, neck cranking up as Red scratched under his chin. "That feels so good". His eyes fluttered. 

Body feeling relieved Lenaords body flopped onto the bird an puddle of happy mush, he wrapped his large arms around his partner yawning. Nuzzling into the warm feathers.

"Thanks Red".

"Yeah yeah your welcome. Now get some sleep we both need an good night's sleep". Red gently scratched the top of the pigs head who pushed into the touch eyes falling shut.

Ths snores made Red grin before he tugged his larger partner closer falling asleep as well.


End file.
